Defenders of Olympus
by United Demigods
Summary: Meet the Defenders of Olympus, the new demigods in town. Claire, Kayla, Alex, Malcom, Nick, Gottlieb, and Kanella are yanked into the world of the Gods and things won't always be all fun and games.
1. You're a demigod

Claire

"Claire Oakacher!" Mr. Schwenn hollered. "Claire Oakacher! Earth to Claire!"

"Huh? What... Oh! Present and accounted for sir!" Ugh. Second week in and I'm already loosing it. See school is fine I guess. Could be better. I bumped into random hustling eighth graders gossiping about God know what. I manage to bump into Kayla, My good friend on the way to health class. That has been the only good part of the day so far.

And then, it happened. We were doing bell work for health when I noticed the earth shaking. The spider burst from the tiled floor, demolishing everything it could get its hands on. I ran as fast as my long, tan legs would allow. Then, things changed.

The golden chariot pulled up in front of me. It was driven by a boy who looked to be a few years older than me. "Hop in! Quick! You want to be eaten?" I hoped in the middle seat, Kayla hoped in right next to me. I looked back to see Malcom and Gottlieb in the seat behind me. Alex takes up the whole back seat, stretching out and chill-axing. Yeah, we're being attacked by a giant spider and Alex is chill-axing. Another boy and girl I don't know hop in the front with the driver.

"Everyone here?" The boy said.

"Yep. Percy I don't know why you think these kids are so important."

"I just do okay?! Lee, just get us to camp alright?" Kayla and I give each other a look, eyes wide with terror.

"Malcom. You there. Frye. Do you know what's going on?" I asked impatiently.

"One sec Oakacher, I'm trying to finish this book I'm almo-" and then the book flew out of his hands causing him to cry out. We were getting higher and higher in the air. Thunder shook and lightning struck. I started screaming like a little girl. Yeah. I'm afraid of heights. "Percy!" The blonde girl shrieked, "I thought that you and Zeus had this worked out!"

"We did! The only other way is..." Percy sighed, "Another one of the big three." Gottlieb sat trying to cheer up Malcom who was still grieving over the loss of his nearly finished book, Kayla stared off into space, and Alex cheered loudly, probably hoping for some death and destruction. All I could think of was the storm rumbling above.

When they said camp, I thought of like boot camp. Well I was wrong. There were about 20 cabins, All decorated with a certain theme. "Alright," Percy said, "let's take them to the big house. Annabeth, get Chiron."

"On it seaweed brain," said Annabeth as she ran to get this "Chiron" person. Percy sighed.

"What's your name?" said Percy.

"Claire... Claire Oakacher." I replied. "What's your name? And your friends?"

"Oh. Me? I'm Percy Jackson. That's my girlfriend Annabeth and my friend Lee." Percy said.

"Wait. You're like _the_ Percy Jackson?! From the books?!"

"Yeah. I heard that this guy named Rick decided to write about me." Percy scratched his neck. There was a long pause. "Are they any good?"

"Yes... Very much...so" and then I fainted.

I woke up with Kayla, Malcom, Gottlieb, Alex, Nick, and Kanella standing around me. Wait... How did Nick and Kannella get here? Well anyways, I had the strange taste of blueberry muffin in my mouth. I sat up eagerly and walked out of the infirmary, the rest at my heels. I looked around at all the cabins. I saw Percy retreat into a blue one, obviously Poseidon. He beckoned us into his cabin. "So..." He said, " Tonight were doing capture the flag. Hopefully your parent will claim you then. Although, for at least one of you this isn't going to be easy. I can sense that one of you is a child of Zeus, Hades or..."

"Poseidon!" said Kayla and Malcom at the same time. Then they started screaming at each other, because apparently one was mocking the other and, well, those two really can escalate quickly.

"I'm really sorry about them" I said.

"Oh. No need to apologize." said a boy gloomily as he walked in. "Ahhhh. I forgot," The boy snapped and about five people fell out of a portal that didn't exist two seconds ago. Everyone took a seat on the blue swade couch.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves? I'll start first. I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite." said the girl.

"I'm Jason, son of Jupiter."

"But you can call him superman." said Piper as she played with Jason's hair. One by one all the demigods introduced themselves.

"Hazel Levesque. Pluto."

"Frank Zhang. Mars."

"Leo Valdez baby. Hephaestus. But you can call me hot stuff." He looked right at me. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Annabeth Chase. Athena. Were all gonna be on your capture the flag team."

"Hah. That's funny," said the boy who created the portal. "You forgot me. Nico DiAngelo. It's a pleasure." Nico said dryly.

"So, who are you all?" said Hazel.

"I'm Claire Oakacher"

"Kayla Callahan."

"Kanella Safron."

"Nick Morano."

"Gottlieb Darice"

"Malcom Frye. Pleasure to meet you."

"Who, me? Not a pleasure at all French Frye."

"Wasn't talking to you…"

"Oh. I'm Alex Black. Blood. Blood is good!" she cackled

Suddenly a glowing spear appeared right above Alicia's head. It changed into a retractable blade with rubies incrusted in the handle and fell into Alicia's lap, making her grin and admire its sharpness, probably wondering if it could go through multiple people at once.

"Ares," said Frank. "I have a sister. Err… Wow hi."

"Hey." replied Alicia, "Do you have any food?"

"It'll be dinner time soon," muttered Percy. We all sat awkwardly for a few seconds. Then the dinner bell rang.

* * *

Dinner was delicious. I ate with all my friends at the Hermes table. Kayla got some steak and mango juice that she was threatening to spill on Frye (He's terrified of the stuff. Maybe he was scared as a toddler?). Alex stabbed her french-fries violently with a fork, eyes full of malice (she giggled and squirted "blood" on the "dead" ones). Kanella had a huge bag of Funions, as usual. Nick was eating pizza but not really paying much attention as he was trying to bend his spoon into a catapult. I had blue tempura chicken. Percy winked at me. He could obviously tell I was a big fan.

Dinner was over; it was time to choose weapons. Kanella choose a whip and was lashing out at the air around her, Kayla got a dagger and was practicing stabbing then getting out of reach quickly, Frye weld a spear and was throwing it with surprising accuracy, nearly hitting Kayla, causing another fight. Nick was playing with a dual sided blade. Alex's retractable blade glistened in the moonlight. I took a sword, encrusted with aqua-marine and sapphire. Percy drew riptide, Annabeth drew her dagger, Hazel clutched her Spatha.

It didn't seem very long before we were all being placed on teams and suiting up for capture the flag. Oh this is gonna be fun!

* * *

**Hey guy! So this is our first fanfiction, and the main one that we are going to be working on for the next long while, so we really hope you enjoyed it! We also have the whole fanfiction written out in Nick POV so if you would like us to post that then just say so in the review that you ARE going to leave (Get the hint people. Review meant the next chapter comes sooner. It's all written and edited just waiting for a nice review to came so it can be posted.). We have written and edited the whole thing up to chapter 6, written up to 7, and planned out up to like 10. Hope you like this and it doesnt break TOO many site rules. Thanks! Oh and we really hope it doesn't suck too badly. (we hope at least.)**

**UD**


	2. Flags and death

**DISCLAIMER, WE DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE CHARICTERS IN IT. **

* * *

Kayla

Being the extremist fangirl I am, playing capture the flag with the Percy Jackson was pretty dam awesome (teehee. Get it?) Well, Frye and myself (I don't know why I was paired with the stupid butt pushover) were on defense. We watched from the trees with our binoculars designed by Daedalus himself. Claire and Percy scouted the enemy base. Lucky ducks. Then I see Claire and Percy sprinting, the whole enemy team behind them. "Uh, French Fry? Problem."  
"I can see it; do you think I am blind?" He replied annoyingly.  
"No. Just stupid."  
"You have it reversed. You are the stupid one."  
"No you a… WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" I screamed. See my great self control?  
"Sheesh. Loosen up." He said.  
"Shut. Up. Focus. Friends lives may go bye bye. Small words for small boy"  
Claire and Percy hoisted themselves up into the tree before French Frye could kill me. Soon enough, we were ALL in the tree. Claire was on the tip of the branch, her legs shaking uncontrollably. It happened in only a split second. She fell.

"Claire!" I screamed.  
"We have to get down there quickly." said Nico.  
She was lying face up in a creek with jagged rocks at the bottom.  
"I can get us down," said Kanella.  
"And how do you suppose you do that!" Spat Nico.  
"That." Kanella replied as she pointed at a trampoline that was being woven at the base of the tree.  
"Demeter." said Annabeth as she pointed at Kanella's head.  
"Okay. So on the count of three someone jumps," I decided. "One two th-" I pushed the Frye off the branch. He landed on the makeshift trampoline and bounced off, sending me a withering glare. Percy jumped next. Then Hazel. Nico refused to jump so he shadow traveled. The rest of our gang was soon at the bottom thanking Kanella as we ran to our wounded friend.  
At the creek Claire was barely breathing. The color had drained from her cheeks and her hair was sticky with blood. I was watching one of my best friends die, and there was nothing I could do. "Claire," I croaked, "No. No. No no no. Your are not going to die. I just… No. This isn't happening. Someone tell me this isn't happening."  
There was no response. No one could honestly tell me that. My brain started to shut down into one thought. "Not real. Nope. Nope nope nope. Sleep. Food. Claire not dead. Claire live. Claire just **_bloody_**. Yep. No death. Kayla does badly with death. Too much death in the stupid universe. Yeah, Claire fine." I giggled.  
For some reason everyone was looking at me like I was some deranged psychopath. What's their problem? It's not like she's actually dying…  
"Kristen Stewart… Kill her for me..." Were the last words that came out of Claire's mouth. Then her breathing began to slow and finally stop.  
"Don't worry," I sniffed staring dry-eyed. "I will. I've picked out the chainsaw already." And I couldn't take it anymore. I fainted.

* * *

Nick

Well. I never thought that I would be crouching at the death bed of Claire Oakacher. I also never thought that a giant spider would attack my boarding school. After carrying Claire and Kayla to the infirmary, . The image of Claire, bloodied and bruised was burnt into my brain.. Alex reached over and closed Claire's eyes. The daughter of Ares wiped away her tears. I saw Claire's hand move, her fingers reaching for life. Her eyes fluttered open and the blood washed out of her hair. Of course, Frank, Jason, and Percy still had to carry her to the infirmary. I sat outside waiting for Claire to come out of the building. By the time she burst through the doors I had already made a mini robot out of random materials on the ground. Claire looked at me as if to say, really Lorenzo, Really? "How did you get out that fast?" Ambrosia takes a long time to heal. "I don't know. Maybe the gods just like me." Thunder rumbled as if Zeus was saying, I don't.  
Meanwhile me and Leo had become pretty good friends. He said that I could stay in his cabin, saying as the Hermes cabin was filled to the brim, as usual. The Hephaestus cabin was like a dream. All the bunk beds had been pushed to the walls to make room for the massive crafting table.  
"And this is what I've been working on." said Leo, as he opened up his palm revealing a tiny dragon. "I call him Festus Jr." I reached over to pet him. "Not a good idea," said Leo "unless you want to get burnt real bad."  
Well I must have been stupid because I touched the thing anyway. Steam hissed from my finger tips, but it didn't hurt. Leo looked at me, then blinked, then looked at me again. "You didn't burn. You're... You're a fire user like... Me." said Leo. The glowing hammer appeared above my head, illuminating the room. "Well then. I'll show you to your new bunk!" said Leo in a spaztastic sort of way.  
"Aye aye captain," I muttered. I think I'll be able to survive here. Maybe.

My dream was, well, horrible. I was walking toward my burning house, tripping over the rubble of what used to be sidewalk. Trees were burning and the grass was singed to a burnt color. The library was in ruins, books scattered everywhere. The life had completely washed out of the town I grew to love. Then I heard the voice. It was male, menacing, and deep, shaking my entire world. "I know you do not want to see this happen, Nicholas Lorenzo. But, If you choose to fight, I will RUIN you and everything you love."  
Images flashed before my eyes, my family, my friends, my home. I pinched myself till I woke up.  
"Rise and shine!" said Leo. "Oh gods, you burnt through your shirt. Wait... Here!" Leo pulled out a normal looking CHB t-shirt. "My friend Calypso designed the fabric. It's all fire proof and stuff. Because you know..."  
"Yeah," I say as I put the shirt on, "It's actually real cozy. Does it work well?"  
"Try it. I dare you."  
I have never lit myself on fire purposely. Well, I guess now is the time to try it. I form a ball of fire in my hand. Then I chuck it right at Leo's face. "Hah! FIREFACE!"  
"Hey! Not cool! Ooooohh. That gives me an idea! Wanna go rain fire on the Poseidon cabin?"  
"Sure! Our other cabin mates can shoot out of these catapults I made."  
"When did you make cata-"  
"Last night," I say casually.  
"I'm in."

* * *

**And there ya be folks. Chapter two. We hope you enjoyed it**

**-UD (is it bad that I just figured out what that stands for?)**


	3. Magic Powas!

Malcom

The Hermes Cabin was crowded. I had to share a cot with this guy who snores, talks in his sleep, and kicks. Kayla was on the floor with a blanket. Gottlieb came over to my bunk and said "I can't sleep here. Can we talk?"  
"Okay. I just have to get off this bunk." I say as I struggle to get the blankets off of me. I clutch my book tightly as I climb down to meet Gottlieb. His eyes were bloodshot red from lack of sleep. Whips of blonde hair were stuck to his cheeks. The nervous look on his face was visible."You realize it's about dawn now. When does everyone else wake up?"  
"I wouldn't know. I'm worried about this claiming thing. I mean, the only ones left are me, you, Kayla, and Claire. By the way, how did she survive that fall?"  
He asks. I look at Claire who is curled up on a bottom bunk. She had kicked the blankets off of her bed while sleeping. Dark, thick hair was swept across her face, damaged from chlorine. He was surprisingly right. Claire should be dead right now.  
"I think that she died, but then came back. No, actually she probably had a force field? Or maybe she just... I don't know dude. It seems pretty impossible to me." I said in a defeated manner.  
"Do you think anyone survived back at home?"  
I could see the worry in his face. I knew that no one did. A pang of sadness hits me in the chest. I manage to cover it up, for Gottlieb's sake. "Maybe." That was all I could say before I heard Percy scream.  
Gottlieb, Kayla, Claire and I rushed out of the cabin. Great. I meet a character from a book and _I_ have to save _him_.  
"Help!" Leo yelped, "We can't extinguish it! It's gone freakin' wild!"  
The Poseidon cabin was torched, Percy was stuck inside.  
"He's the only one with the power of water! And he can't extinguish it!" said Nick.  
The screams were fading, and I knew it wouldn't be long. The lake was shaking, almost like it was alive and I saw Claire staring at it. Maybe she was contemplating how to save Percy.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Something stupid," she said. And then it happened.

* * *

**Really sorry! This is (hopefully) the shortest chapter of the story and we will leave it at this for a tiny bit for the suspence thingie. Next chapter will be up when there are enough reviews for us to take pity on y'all so...**


End file.
